Unbroken Promise
by The secrets within
Summary: Ansem took Sora's memories. Who will be the new keyblade master? Will Kairi have turn on Sora in order to save the worlds? rn"Sora must be destroyed. He's become a monster. A villan. He shouldn't be living." [Please R&R]
1. Sora

Hello everybody!

This is yet another Kingdom Hearts fanfic!

Well I hope you like it.

Point of view-Kairi.

-----------------

Sora

I sat on the beach staring at the ocean its salty scent filled my lungs I laid back on the sand, before I realized it I had drifted off to sleep.

"Kairi, remember what you said before, I'm always with you too. I'll come back you, I promise!" Said Sora holding on to my hand as if he would never let go, the ground beneath us began to drift farther and farther apart and the space between us grew larger and larger, I leaned forward trying not to let go of his hand, "I know you will." I said, his hand slipped away from mine.

A dream, I remember that day, the last time I ever saw Sora, I can't remember the last time I saw Riku, it's been song long, "Sora..." I whispered into the air staring out into the endless sky, Where did you go? Are you ever going to come back?. I stood up and watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon. I walked back inside, up the stairs and into my room. I changed into my pajamas and slipped under my covers and blankets. The sound of the crashing waves were so peaceful so calming.

Where am I? I asked myself as I walked through the dark. It was pitch black, total darkness. Then something caught my eye I squinted a bit trying to adjust my eyes to the dark. I ran up to this foreign figure, the closer and closer I got the more visible the figure became. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was, it was sora! "Sora." I said but he didn't respond, "Sora." I said, louder this time, still no response. He walked past me I reached for his shoulder, what's this!? My hand, it passed through him. I looked at my hands, I-I was transparent! I caught up to Sora a bright light soon shone upon us. I looked at his face, his eyes were no longer a bright blue, they were a faint blue his face, pale. Big wide yellow eyes, thousands of them, glowed in the endless dark. The heartless. The keyblade soon appeared in Sora's hand. He got into the fighting stance and said something, it was faint but I could still make out what he had said he said, "I will not break my promise to her." the heartless all charged after Sora. Sora tore the little creatures apart, they blended in with the darkness, this light that shone one sora and I was gone and I was alone in the dark, I heard faint screams, I couldn't see and I could barely hear, I was lost.

I woke up to the song of a bird, it's beautiful song reminded me of the good times Riku, Sora and I used to have. I got up to take a shower, the water woke me up and I was ready for another day, another day without Sora and Riku, another day with no adventure ahead, another day... alone. After a refreshing shower I got dressed into my usual clothes. I really didn't feel like eating breakfast today. I walked along the shore, and remembered that Sora and I used to doodle on the walls in the cave at the base of the tree by the small pond.

Wow, I haven't been here for a while. I examined the old cave, heh... nothing has changed, my attention was soon drawn towards the drawing of Sora and I giving each other a Paoupu Fruit. I kneeled in front of it and traced the drawing of Sora with my finger. I got up and looked at the doodles behind me, smiling slightly. "Hi, Kairi." said a voice.

--------

A/N: Well I hope you liked it so far. I think its good so far, but that's just me. I might have some misplaced commas and stuff, but that's just cause I'm stupid I my punctuation sucks. So yea, please review. Thanks much. Bye! Look out for next chapter, that might take me a while cause I'm slow and yea mom's got me doing chores left and right for the summer. Ok well yea

R E V I E W.


	2. Home sweet home

A/N: Well here is the second chapter possible OOC in the chap I don't know I'm stupid and I don't know these things, I wonder if Riku would ever hug Kairi...::Shrugs:: I dunno. I thought about that a lot and I said to my self, "eh...who cares." At any rate, I hope you like it so far. Wish I could get more reviews though... ::sigh::... oh well. Anyway enjoy!

Point of view-Riku

--------------------

Home

I was home, I was finally home. I've been away for so long. Kairi spun around, her eyes filled with tears, she smiled slightly and I smiled back.

"Where's Sora?" I asked looking behind her.

She looked down at the ground, "I don't know," she said sadly. "I thought he was with you."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry we'll find him." I wasn't quite sure how though, I hated to see her sad it was so depressing. Besides, Sora is alive, I know it. That kid wouldn't give up even if his life was at steak, "So how have you been, Kairi?"

"Fine." She answered back with a wide smile. "And you?"

"Heh, I've been fine."

Kairi began to walk out of the secret place, I looked back at the door, "Thanks." I whispered and followed behind her.

"Hey, Riku?"

She looked up at the blue sky, I haven't seen the sky in such a long time I almost forgot what it looked like.

"Yea?"

I said staring at the sky in awe as the wind picked up a bit.

"What happened to the Heartless, and Sora?"

"I don't know." I said grimly, "But hey, we'll find them."

I knew what happened to the Heartless and Sora, but I couldn't tell her, he asked me not to tell her and I promised.

"I know. He promised, Sora promised he would be back. I trust Sora, and I know he would never break a promise."

Kairi trusted Sora, I wonder if she trusts me still after all that has happened in the past, I wonder if anyone trusts me anymore. I tried to walk away without Kairi noticing.

"Where are you going, Riku?"

Plan failed horribly, "I need to be alone for a while."

"Oh, okay."

I walked over to the Paoupu tree and sat down on it, watching the sun slowly sink into the water.

"Riku, go, hurry!" screamed Sora as he tore the Heartless to pieces with the keyblade,

"But-"

"Go! I'll find a way to get back, not hurry they're coming!"

Two pairs of, big, large, yellow, eyes soon appeared. They rose up into the darkness and charged after me, "Riku!" I charged through the door and slammed it shut behind me.

Sora, stay safe. I thought to myself getting up. I walked home and went straight to my room, sleep was all I could think about, I was so tired. I dove into my bed and fell straight to sleep.

The next morning I walked along the beach and saw Kairi building a raft, "Kairi, what are you doing?" I asked laughing a bit.

"Building a raft, were going to find Sora."

She was determined to find Sora, I mean, I am too but not that determined.

"Okay." The raft was almost done, I wonder how long she has been working on this, a month, perhaps a while before I came back.

"There, done!"

"Nice job, Kairi."

"Thanks, now all there is left is food," she said cupping her fist in her hand and smiling.

"You? I'm not coming?" I joked.

"I mean, we leave." she laughed.

"So when do we plan to leave."

"Tomorrow." she said running into her house, a while later she came back with a bag of food, to last us about a month.

The rest of the day we spent talking about things to do if something were to go wrong out on the ocean. By the time we finished then sun was already setting.

"We leave tomorrow morning." she said happily.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow morning then."

I went inside and ate a little bit and then went to bed, I hope nothing goes wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Wee finally second chapter done, sorry it's short. Took me a while cause I was lacking creativity... lol. Well hope you liked this chapter, I have ALOT of ideas for the second chapter... wee. lol. Well, don't forget to review! Bye!


	3. Darkness is mine?

Sorry I haven't written in a while. School. And I got lazy. Heh. Anyway. Okay. Let's start.

P.O.V.- Sora

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where am I? I asked myself as if I was to answer my own question. What is this place? Riku, Kairi, Donald...Goofy. I asked myself more questions... this was pointless, I was never going to get an answer-never. I slowly opened my eyes, black, everywhere I looked - black - pitch black. Am I blind? Am I dead? The ground was cold, a small breeze blew, but where was it coming from._

__

"Sora?" Said a voice.

"Kai...ri?" I answered back, was it really her, or was it my imagination? I couldn't tell, I couldn't tell much of anything anymore.

"Kairi?" Said another voice...Riku? I though to myself. I couldn't move... was I paralyzed? My mind was filled with questions. None which could be answered... yet? The taste of blood was in my mouth.

"Kai-" I coughed before her name came out. "Kairi!" I said a second time. No answer.

"Kairi! Look out!" Yelled Riku, err... who I thought was Riku.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed who sounded like Kairi.

"KAIRI!" Yelled Riku.

"SORA! Don't! It's me, Kairi, remember?" She yelled. Then something hit the ground, something like... a body.

I suddenly woke up. " A dream..." I assured myself. I studied my surroundings. There were trees, grass and the sky was blue. There was no smell, no sound, no life-nothing. Just trees, sky, grass, sun, and clouds... everything but animals, people, sound, and smell. I tried to get the keyblade to appear, but it never did. I was unarmed. Who knows what could go wrong in this... this... place? I stood up. I was scarred and scratched, I put my finger in my mouth and took it out, discovering blood. I walked forward; I had no idea where I was going, let alone where.

It's been hours, it was dark, I was tired, and there were no stars, nothing. Just dark. Then light surrounded me, I panicked-I couldn't breath. I then began falling, falling where? Down obviously, but... where? I hit the ground, hard. I was in complete blackness... again. I stood on my palms and knees; I stared at the ground, breathing heavily. Two lights soon fixed on me. Still looking at the ground, my eyes darted around. A man... or was it a woman, I don't know, appeared before me.

"Hello young keyblade master." Said the person; it was definitely a man. I didn't answer. "Get up." He said. Again, I didn't answer. He put his hand up to my head, I looked up, I was afraid. I felt warm sensations fill my body and all my scars and cuts from the battles with the darkness went away in moments. I stood up; I stood there... baffled.

"Hello, remember me." He said as he took off his hood. It was Ansem! He was back! I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Ansem, and he's probably up to no good again.

"Ansem!" I yelled, shocked.

"Ha, so you do remember. Now I'll just get to the point. Join the darkness, if you don't I will kill your dearest friends and family."

"What?" I said in disbelief as the little heartless appeared around me. His eyes glowed a bright golden color. He smirked evilly as I spun around nervously. Where are you keyblade?

"Refuse, and they die. Accept my offer... and they live... but... you must work with the heartless." he said evilly.

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, I know that chapter was short...but I thought it was good.

Keep in touch for the next chapter.

Don't forget to review!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Y  
O  
U  
  
K  
N  
O  
W  
  
Y  
O  
U  
  
W  
A  
N  
T  
  
T  
O

Later!

Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.


	4. A new sora?

Well, new chappie! Yay! Lol. Well here goes nothing. Bai!

P.O.V.--Kairi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just rising, and the sky was painted crimson. Clouds dotted the sky, and the salty morning breeze blew. I was sitting in the sand, trying to remember the good times, when everything was so... normal. Way back before the heartless even came into our lives. It changed everything and everyone. I often wondered how Sora was. Riku has been plotting a way to escape and search for King Mickey, Sora and his two companions-Donald and Goofy. "What if he became a heartless?" I whispered to myself. 'What if he's dead? Or, what if he's never coming back...?"

"Shut-up!" I told myself, "Sora is _not _a heartless. He _is _alive. And he _will _come back!" I told myself again and again.

Heh, there was a meteor shower last night. It was amazing. Riku and I were sitting outside, planning our escape when it happened. But when it did, Riku started acting funny. He seemed nervous.

He told me that he had to work faster, and he ran into the house. But he never told me why. Seagulls and pelicans began fishing for their food. The fish were feeding off other fish, jumping out of the water and such only to be eaten by a bird. Riku then walked out; I know this because I can hear his loud footsteps in the sand. "Kairi." He said to me, I turned my head around and answered back, "so, you've developed a plan?"

"No. I found a gummy ship." He said holding out his hand.

" A what?"

"A gummy ship. It's what I didn't use. I forgot all about it. I hope you don't mind it's a heartless gummy ship."

"The thing's so tiny! How can we possibly fit in there?"

"Easy. This." He said taking out a little bottle.

"What's that?"

"It's a little something I took from wonderland."

"Oh. And I suppose it's supposed to shrink us?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes. And bring a full size back too." He said confidently.

Riku was very confident about a lot of things. He always loved to trick us like that when we bet on something or whatever.

"So, when do we leave?" I said drawing Sora's name in the sand with my finger.

"Tonight. We have to get some supplies together. Like potions, weapons, food, water, munny, blankets. All the things we need."

"Okay." I said wiping away Sora's name from the sand. And headed for the supply shack to get some things while Riku made the potions in the kitchen.

Back in the dark pits of Hallow Bastion

P.O.V.-Sora

"I thought for a moment, should I risk their lives... or become a heartless..."

Ansem waited patiently as I made my final decision.

"Fine.." I said sadly.

"Alright, right this way, Sora." He said motioning me to follow. I slowly followed staring at the ground, "Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey... Kairi... I'm sorry." I whispered hoping the words would travel into the air and reach them.

Destiny Islands

P.O.V.-Kairi

I was looking for some nice warm blankets when I heard something fall on the ground. It was a shell necklace, the one I made for Sora, some shells are missing, and some broke when it fell. At that instant, I was determined to find Sora. I kneeled on the ground and picked up the broken shell pieces one by one and placed them in my palm. I slowly stood up, and stared at the broken necklace for a moment, "Sora..." I said softly, I missed him so much. But I know Riku and I will find him. And I know we'll come back home... together. I looked up and saw some blankets up in a shelf, I put the pieces in a drawer and pulled the blankets down and dusted them off.

Hollow bastion.

P.O.V.-sora

Ansem told me to sit down in a chair, it had gadgets and all, very complicated. Hey took a syringe from a small cabinet beside me. He made sure all the air pockets were gone.

"Hold out your arm." He ordered me. I hesitated; he grabbed my wrist and forcibly jerked my arm forward. I looked away as I felt the sharpness of the needle enter my skin. After a couple seconds it was over. He told my to lay back into the chair. He threw away the syringe and while I watched him watch me I became a bit... dizzy. Then I kinda drifted off into a sleep.

P.O.V.-Ansem.

When Sora was asleep. I walked over to him and put my palm up to his forehead. Finally, this kids power was going to be mine to control. He will be my little puppet. And he will never know. I erased his memories and took his heart. He won't turn into a heartless. But he'll be a puppet. He'll seem so alive. I chuckled and left into the other room to prepare for the attack tonight and await his awakening.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I think it's getting good. Sorry, I jumped around with the P.O.V.s and places... but hey. I made it clear for you so you wouldn't get confused. Review please!


	5. Darkness envelops Destiny Island

Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot has happened. With Issac ignoring me and all. Since we've been together for about 7 months it was hard letting go. But I'm okay now. I hope this chapter is good this time:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

P.O.V: Kairi

It quickly became dark. I sat on the dock with my legs dangling over the edge. The waved softly slapped against each other. The little row boats colliding together gently. I tilted my head back, looking at the sky. Clouds dotted its dark atmosphere. Stars began to appear.  
At that moment, something caught my eye. My attention was quickly drawn to the horizon once again. My eyes scanned the vast expanse of the ocean.  
Something fell from the sky, I caught it off the corner of my left eye. I looked over to the south. A pink line streamed through the space of nothing, I looked up - a meteor shower.

How beautiful. I quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen. The sweet Island breeze streaming through my hair as I ran. I bolted through the door, "Riku!" I yelled in excitement. "What!" he said in response popping his head out of a cabinet.

"Come look! It's so beautiful!" I said motioning him to follow before bursting out the door. He quickly came too, stopping beside me, his eyes widened. Riku stared blankly at the meteor shower.

"The door... it has been opened." he said with a hint of dismay in his voice.

"What?" I looked over at Riku.

"No time." he said erupting through the door. I followed.

Riku frantically shoved everything into a dark blue bag. Riku talked to himself, mentally creating a checklist. Checking if he has everything for the journey.

"C'mon Kairi." he said throwing the bag over his shoulder. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. I wondered what was going on. I was so confused.  
I looked over to the beach - I stopped. Riku tugged at my arm trying to get me to move. I did not.

"Sora!" I yelled. I yanked my arm from Riku's firm grasp and ran towards him. Trudging through the gritty sand. Sora turned my way. He did not smile. He did not cry. He said nothing. I stood in-front of him. I looked at his eyes. They were a pale blue, cold and unforgiving. I then examined his clothing and what not. His hair was slightly longer, and he was dressed in black. I looked to his chest and noticed a tight shirt that showed his slightly muscular body. I then noticed the heartless sign on it, outlined in red. He wore large boots, with a steel front, laced tightly with metal buckles. His pants covered in chains and bondage. His skin tone was slightly pale. His hands were bony and slender.

I walked back several steps. Fear surged through my body like an electrical shock. I felt paralyzed, I could not move. I could not speak. I did not blink. Riku called out my name. I did not respond.

Heartless appeared all over, devouring everything in sight. Regardless my attention was focused on Sora. Everything gradually became engulfed in darkness. All that was left was the sand beneath my feet, Riku, Sora, and I. A portal then appeared behind Sora. The heartless escaped through the portal, and Sora followed. Never looking back. Never saying good-bye.

I'm sorry if that was really short. But hey, I thought it was good. Don't mind my spelling errors. My spell check is stupid. Well. I hope you enjoyed and I'll update ASAP!

Don't

Forget

to

leave

A

Comment.

I had to take up space somehow.


	6. Memories

Sorry I haven't updated. I got grounded. Yea. Well, here it is. Enjoy.

Love, Ces.

………………………………………………………

P.O.V.: Kairi

A church? I asked myself. I looked over to my right, nothing - nothing but pews and beautiful stain glass windows. My attention was then lured to the largest window in front of the church. I slowly walked past the pews and windows. Colorful light beamed from them. The air smelled of dust, and the air – ice cold. As I stood only a few feet from my beloved Sora he turned. Facing me, he smiled.

"Kairi." A voice whispered. I awoke.

My eyes slowly opened. I found myself lying on a cold stone floor. I examined my surroundings. I was in a cell. A sharp pain surged to my brow. My fingers examined this pain. I looked over at my hand – blood.

"Kairi." The voice whispered again from the cell across from mine.

"Riku?" I asked hoping it was.

I slowly rose myself up to the iron bars and coiled my arms around them. As I leaned against this frigid metal I pressed my face against the wall to get a better look.

"Kairi, are you alright?"

It was Riku, he was leaning on the wall, staring blankly at the floor with his arms folded.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where are we?" I asked.

"I think we're in Hallow Bastion. I'm not really sure. But, the real question is. How are we going to get out of here?" Riku slid down and sat down, obviously in deep thought.

A/N: Did I spell Hallow Bastion right…?"

"HEY! You two, shut up!" a guard yelled.

At that point the door behind him swung open. Ansem walked in. A couple armed guards followed, and following the guards was Sora. My eyes widened.

"Sora!" I said stretching my arm out through the bars.

"Get back in." Ansem ordered me.

"You!" I yelled, angered.

"Settle down." He began, "As you probably already know, you're a princess. But before you jump to conclusions, I already opened the door to Kingdom Hearts. As you see." He said glancing over at Sora. "And if you've already noticed Sora is now mine to control. I erased his memories, and allowed the darkness to take over his heart. Now, Princess, will you help me to take over the worlds. Without the princess's of heart, without their power, the darkness will become uncontrollable, resulting in the destruction of all the worlds, including the human race. For your knowledge, the heartless population in kingdom hearts is increasing as we speak. Though I have opened the door the heartless remain trapped. Now, will you join me?" he asked once more as 5 princesses' walked in. They were in shackles and their eyes were a dim purple.

"You menace! I will not join you! How can you do this to them? Are you insane!" I turned towards Sora. "Sora! This is not you. Remember me?" for a moment he looked at me. Then turned away and whispered something in to Ansem's ear. Ansem then sighed and nodded. Ansem then grabbed my arm and jerked me forward towards him, he then took a pill out of his pocket and shoved it in my mouth forcing me to swallow. Ansem then released his grip from my arm. I staggered backwards and became incredibly dizzy. My sight became blurred and I fell to the ground.

Pov: Riku

I watched helplessly as Kairi collapsed. I called out her name, hoping she would wake up. But she just layed there, appeared to be sleeping. Her breathing became slower. I called out her name again. No response. I hurled myself at the bars, hoping they would break -nothing. I tried again - nothing. I pressed myself against the wall, holding on to my bruised arm. I slid down and sat down and glanced over at Kairi. I closed my eyes and slept.

It's been days since we first arrived. Not once did Kairi wake up. I've been thinking up a way to escape. No luck at all so far. They didn't feed me much. The guards didn't feed Kairi at all. All they did was marvel at her and how she was a princess.

It soon became night and as I was about to sleep the guards' door burst open. I quickly looked through the bars and saw Yuffie. She took out the guards with a lance she probably found. She rushed over the Kairi's cell and pried the locks open. She pushed the door open and shook Kairi, trying to wake her up.

"She won't wake up." I said as I stood up.

"Then you carry her." She said as she unlocked my cell. I opened the door and grabbed Kairi carrying her over my shoulder. I followed Yuffie through the long corridors and up a flight of stars, there, in the library we met up with Cloud. Heartless started appearing from all over.

"This way, follow me." Cloud said.

We then entered a large room where Sora and I had our first battle. Everything was broken and old. We made our way through the heartless and the guards to the doors leading outside. We busted through the door. Ahead of us was a gummy ship. We crowded into it. Leon started it up and off we went. We warped to Traverse town. We landed in the third district.

"It's safe here." Said Yuffie, as she walked towards the house. I scrambled my way out, trying not to drop Kairi. I looked around. The third district was much larger than before, they even put in a couple shops too. I walked up the stairs to the house trying not to trip over myself.

"Here, let me carry her." Said Cloud taking her into the house.

I followed Cloud and watched as they set her on the bed. Yuffie began patching up the gash on Kairi's brow. After a while I decided to rest.

An hour later Yuffie screamed, "She's awake!" I jolted awake. Quickly, I got up and walked over to the bed. "Kairi? You aliright?" I asked handing her some bread.

Kairi took the bread and ate it in only a couple bites. Kairi looked over at me and said, "Who are you?"

………………………………………………..

Again, I'm sorry for the short-ness and spelling errors and stuff. Well, I hope you liked it. :

Don't forget to review! 


End file.
